Destino
by NaruGalletas
Summary: Segun el diccionario, la palabra destino se refiere a: " Situación a la que llega una persona de manera inevitable como consecuencia del encadenamiento de sucesos " Saitama y Genos descubriran que su destino no es otro sino estar juntos. Dedicado con todo mi amor para mi amigo secreto del grupo "Saitama x Genos Chibi"


Hello sweeties! Aqui yo con algo que debi de haber entregado la semana pasada~! (Viva yo y mi sentido nulo de la puntualidad u_u)

Bien, esto es para Kagura-chan, mi amigo invisible del grupo "Saitama x Genos Chibi", espero te guste uwu y feliz postvalentin :33

One Punch Man y sus personajes no me pertenen, si fuera asi el Saigenos seria canon y yo seria millonaria y podria comprarme todo el yaoi y videojuegos que quisiera para llenar mis vacios (?)

Enjoy It.~

* * *

Destino.

SaiGenos

Universo Alternativo | Alternative Universe

OneShot

Desde que el tenia memoria, su mundo siempre se vio rodeado de negro y sonidos, claro que siendo alguien al que le faltaba el sentido de la vista era algo total y completamente normal, aunque fuera de su ceguera, aquel joven rubio de nombre Genos se sentía exactamente igual que cualquier otra persona.

Genos había nacido ciego, así que no tenia recuerdos antes de todo ese negro que le rodeaba, para él, que el mundo se tiñera entre el negro y algunos grises ocasionales era algo totalmente normal, así como los sonidos, por más pequeños que fueran también estaban siempre presentes en su mundo.

Su familia era de clase media, por lo cual un costoso tratamiento para que el joven pudiera ver era algo que si bien era posible era al mismo tiempo muy difícil que hacer.

Genos recibió educación en casa, su madre había aprendido braille y ahora se lo enseñaba a su hijo, el tiempo paso y Genos creció sin complicaciones físicas además de su ceguera, había aprendido a ser uno con su entorno y gracias a un amigo de su padre había aprendido artes marciales lo cual había terminado de afinar sus sentidos del tacto y el oído.

Aunque él era y se sabía feliz, a veces, dentro del corazón de Genos sentía como le faltaba algo, a veces escuchaba a sus padres diciéndose palabras de amor y muy dentro de su pecho, algo dolía, pensaba que quizás el amor no era algo a lo que tendría acceso.

El rubio creció hasta llegar a los 19 años y fue allí cuando le conoció, en un parque al cual le gustaba ir ya que era algo solitario, sentado donde el solía sentarse pudo sentir la presencia de otra persona, pero contrario a lo que su instinto le decía, se sentó a un lado del desconocido con el cual intento comenzar una plática.

Saitama era el nombre de aquel sujeto, su voz se escuchaba un poco apagada y Genos se aventuro a preguntar si todo estaba bien, descubrió que le habían despedido de su trabajo aquella tarde y que en la mañana su novia le había dejado por alguien más. El rubio se sintió mal por el otro así que lo único que atino a hacer fue posar su mano sobre la rodilla ajena en señal de apoyo.

 _"Todo mejorara."_

Fue lo que le había dicho a aquel desconocido una tarde de diciembre.

Pronto comenzó una cómoda rutina entre ambos, Genos escuchaba a Saitama comenzando a conocerle a la vez que Saitama poco a poco comenzaba a dejar que el rubio le tocara la cara, para que este pudiera "verlo".

 _"Nuestros dedos son nuestros ojos"_

Le había dicho Genos alguna vez cuando Saitama comenzaba a molestarse de aquel cálido tacto sobre su persona.

El pelinegro nunca lo aceptaría, pero el que el rubio le acariciara el rostro con tanta delicadeza, casi rozando el cariño, le hacía sentir extrañamente especial.

Si Saitama estaba seguro de algo es que él no era especial, el era una persona más del montón, no sobresalía, su aspecto era el de cualquier persona común y corriente, con la diferencia de que no podía mantener un empleo mucho tiempo y vivía gracias a pequeños trabajos de medio tiempo o las liquidaciones que recibía cuando lo despedían de un trabajo más serio.

Aquel hombre de 24 años estaba seguro de que si existía una palabra para describirle era _"Fracasado"._

Un día se animo a decirle su sentir a Genos el cual solo negó con la cabeza e inconscientemente coloco su mano sobre la de Saitama, haciendo que el segundo se estremeciera silenciosamente.

"Si tuviera que describirte en una palabra, posiblemente usaría: Tenaz o tal vez Terco pero seguramente usaría la palabra ** _Afortunado_** "

El pelinegro escucho atentamente al otro, diciéndole que a diferencia de suya, el podía trabajar, podía ver una puesta de sol, podía incluso verle el rostro ya que Genos nunca había visto su rostro, sabia como era por tocarlo mas nunca podría describirlo exactamente.

También le expreso su anhelo por ver de nuevo, ya se había resignado a vivir así, su familia le quería aunque no los viera y a su vez el había aprendido a querer la voz y los sonidos que llegaban a su persona así como todas las sensaciones que podía su tacto le transmitía; pero desde que le había conocido, había anhelado poder ver ya que quería saber exactamente como era.

Aquel día Genos se pregunto si había estado bien la respuesta que le había dado al pelinegro ya que este se fue sin despedirse aquel día y al día siguiente no apareció, ni al siguiente, ni al que siguió de ese…

Y así paso una semana, en la cual el rubio esperaba pacientemente al único que había considerado como un amigo en sus 19 años de vida, aunque decir que no se sentía dolido por la actitud del otro seria una vil mentira, le dolía ya que en todo aquel tiempo, 3 meses exactamente desde que se habían conocido, Genos había aprendido a amar a aquel quejumbroso hombre.

No es que verlo como amigo fuera una mentira, también era su amigo y apreciaba la amistad que el pelinegro le había ofrecido pero también le amaba, amaba cada pequeño detalle del otro.

No fue hasta el domingo en la tarde en que volvió a saber de Saitama, no pudo evitar la alegría al saber del otro extendiendo sus manos hacia el rostro del pelinegro en señal de bienvenida, aunque para su sorpresa el otro no se alejo como era su costumbre, dejo que el rubio le tocara a su antojo, así como el mismo se deleitaba secretamente con el tacto del menor.

Saitama le puso al día, disculpándose por su ausencia y diciéndole el motivo, había conseguido un nuevo empleo serio en una pequeña editorial pero esta vez se esforzaría porque no le despidieran y lograr ser un empleado valioso, el domingo era el día libre de la empresa y por eso hasta ese momento había podido ir a verle, el pelinegro sintió que todo el esfuerzo de aquella semana había valido la pena cuando noto la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

Siguió pasando el tiempo, Saitama había logrado mantenerse en aquel trabajo y de vez en cuando invitaba a Genos a comer a algún lugar o simplemente paseaban por algún otro sitio además del parque.

No fue hasta un año después de que se habían conocido que Saitama había llevado a Genos a su pequeño departamento de soltero, aliviado interiormente de que Genos no pudiera ver ya que no había recogido el lugar en un buen tiempo.

Al comentarle aquel pensamiento a Genos este solo pudo reír expresándole que no importa como fuera su hogar seguramente seria cálido y agradable como aquel.

Ninguno de los dos logro saber en qué momento un pelinegro se había inclinado sobre el rubio, posándose encima de él para después besarle como si esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Saitama sintió como Genos pasaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, acercándolo a un mas a su persona mientras se besaban.

Uno. Dos. Diez. Veinte. No sabían cuantos besos se habían dado ya y poco les importaba, se necesitaban, era como si la mera presencia del otro pudiera llenar un vacío dentro del otro de manera inexplicable.

No necesitaron palabras para expresar el amor que sentían en uno por el otro.

En Saitama, Genos encontró su razón para querer ver el mundo, solo para verle a él.

En Genos, Saitama había encontrado su fuerza para seguir, aunque todo el mundo creyera que era un fracasado.

No supieron en qué momento sus cuerpos se encontraron desnudos, gozando mutuamente de la calidez que el contrario les ofrecía, Saitama se deleitaba con todos los sonidos y las expresiones de placer que el rubio era capaz de ofrecer aun cuando este era tan tranquilo en cualquier otro momento; Genos a su vez solo se dejaba absorber por aquel mundo de sensaciones que el pelinegro le ofrecía, su delicado sentido del tacto le informaba de todo lo que hacía, todo cuanto Saitama mordía, lamia o tocaba rápidamente reaccionaba y le causaba escalofríos.

Tampoco lograron saber cuando el mayor comenzó a preparar al otro para penetrarle.

Genos no podía con tantas sensaciones, el dolor, el placer, la vergüenza, la incertidumbre pero sobre todo, el amor, el amor rodeaba al rubio al punto de hacerle llorar. En todo lo que llevaba en vida jamás se había sentido tan amado.

De nuevo su sensible tacto le hacía estremecer, pudo sentir a la perfección toda la extensión de Saitama dentro de su menudo cuerpo, solo atinando a levantarse suavemente para después estrecharse al cuerpo ajeno y susurrarle un pequeño _"Te Amo"._

Genos no supo en que numero de orgasmo fue cuando se quedo dormido aun con Saitama en su interior.

No necesitaron una explicación al día siguiente como cualquier otro par de amantes, solo basto un cálido beso de parte del pelinegro para entender que estaban juntos en esto.

Saitama siguió trabajando en la editorial así como Genos se había mudado con él a su pequeño departamento una vez explicándoles a sus padres que había encontrado el amor.

Todo siguió con tranquilidad hasta el siguiente año, cuando Saitama le hizo sentarse con el en la pequeña sala de estar y le explico todo lo que había hecho los últimos años. Había juntado dinero suficiente para una operación que le permitiría a Genos ver.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Saitama vio lágrimas de felicidad y gratitud en los ojos de su amado.

El pelinegro se encontraba nervioso esperando el resultado de la operación, le habían dicho que había sido todo un éxito y que el rubio podría ver sin complicaciones, aun así se sentía nervioso y esa sensación le molestaba, en su vida, el 97% de las personas que había conocido le había tachado de fracasado o perdedor que para el caso era casi lo mismo, aunque ninguno era un pequeño chico falto del sentido de la vista como Genos. Sus nervios irracionales eran provocados por el sentimiento de que, quizás, cuando su rubio le viera por primera vez, pensara que, en efecto, era un fracaso.

Todos esos pensamientos murieron cuando el rubio le debido su primera sonrisa y le dijera suavemente: _"Eres aun mas apuesto de lo que jamás imagine."_

Después de aquello Saitama solo atino a besar los cálidos labios de su amor.

Con la pequeña diferencia de que ahora Genos podía ver, todo era tal cual como siempre, la sensación de pertenencia, la necesidad de verle cada día a su lado así como la mutua fuerza que uno sacaba del otro era exactamente la misma que habían tenido cuando se conocieron aquella tarde de diciembre.

Algunos llamaban a su relación una abominación, otros un milagro, algunos se atrevían a decir que aquello era el amor verdadero, por su parte, ellos decidieron una palabra más sencilla:

 ** _"Destino Afortunado"._**

* * *

Gracias por leer uwu

See ya in the next fic!

Vanilla Kiss~


End file.
